Almas gemelas
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Carlisle perdiò a quien seria su esposa y se aleja de su hogar.Llega al pueblo de Forks donde conoce a Esme.Recuerdos de su viday amor cuando vampiros los inunda.Poco a poco el resto de la familia se une a ellos, aunk han pasado por una historia similar a
1. Nuestro encuentro

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer; excepto Vanessa.

LA IDEA SURGIO DESPUÉS DE LEER QUE LAS ALMAS DE LOS VAMPIROS RENACEN Y NUNCA MUEREN.

Por favor, por favor vuelve Vanessa con tu partida lo único que lograste fue dejarme inmerso en un mar de llanto, un mar de tristeza; pero sobre todo en un mar de soledad los cuales poco a poco me hunden en el vacio sin posibilidad de retorno alguno.

**No sé**

**A qué hora fue que te olvide **

**¿En dónde te perdí?**

**No lo sé.**

Vagabundeaba por las calles de un pueblo llamado Forks; al noreste del Estado de Washington; **FORKS**ubicado en la península de Olympic; el lugar más frio y nublado de todo Estados Unidos; un lugar que, generalmente te da la bienvenida con su habitual clima lluvioso; inconscientemente había llegado hasta este lugar.

Lluvia. Lluvia que se confunde con mis lágrimas y con mi soledad…

**Tal vez fue inconscientemente**

**No lo sé exactamente **

**Me basto mirar sus ojos**

**Y borrar tu imagen.**

De pronto, en mi vagabundear por estas extrañas calles y, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta choque con una hermosa mujer; -con un autentico ángel- más bien.

Esa era la única descripción que podía dársele a ese hermoso ser; por un momento, mi vista se volvió borrosa y una extraña sensación de alegría inundo todos mis sentidos; fue como si ese hubiese sido el lugar que tanto había buscado en el mundo; fue como si de repente las piezas de un puzle que tantas veces había intentado armar encajaran a la perfección.

¡Perdóneme señorita!; no fue mi intención molestarla. –esas fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de mis labios.

-La culpa fue mía –contesto apresuradamente aquel hermoso ángel.

Soy yo la que venía distraída conversando por teléfono. Soy Esme Platt.

-El ángel pronuncio su nombre tendiéndome su mano que, al contacto con la mía la sentí cual cristal; frágil y delicado; tan suave u tan rompible…

**Tu rostro**

**En sus labios se esfumo**

De pronto, el ángel sin previo aviso me beso.

Me beso a mí, al idiota más grande del mundo; al tonto que no tenía derecho a tocar el cielo, al tonto que no merecía tocar la gloria nuevamente.

**En un segundo **

**Todo se acabo**

Justo cuando tome su rostro entre mis manos ella se aparto y, mientras guardaba su móvil apenada murmuro: _"Disculpe; yo no sé que me sucedió"_ Besarlo fue algo muy impulsivo –dijo atropelladamente.

Yo, yo no sé porque lo hice. -Bajo su mirada sumamente avergonzada.

-Al verla, al ver el asombro, la duda y el miedo que asomaba en sus ojos yo solamente le dije: _"No, no se preocupe"_ y al igual que ella me quede sin palabras.

**El dolor que yo sentía**

**Esta soledad tan fría**

**Que dejaste**

**Al salirte de mi vida**

**De pronto**

La mujer de ojos claros y cabellos caramelos y mediana estatura y sonrisa angelical me miraba extrañada –aun más si eso era posible-

Su rostro, aunque confundido era inescrutable; era como si, como si me examinase meticulosamente; suena raro, pero con ese escrutinio sentí como si ella también buscara reconocerme y, contra todo sentido de la lógica, me sentí completo y satisfecho; era como si esa mujer, ese ángel pudiera ver a través de mi; como si fuese capaz de sanarme todas mis heridas.

Le devolví la misma mirada escrutadora.

**Parecía que la conocía de otra vida**

**Como dos almas gemelas **

**El destino nos unía**

Llámeme loco señorita; pero siento como si la conociera de antes.

-Esme –me corrigió. Mi nombre es Esme

**ESME. **Pronuncie suavemente yo. Es muy extraño todo lo que de repente sentí; era una sensación muy agradable; pero a la vez era como si millones de descargas eléctricas sacudieran mi cuerpo; esa sensación me dio la impresión de que mi cuerpo reconociera algo que mi mente no.

**Es entonces que volví a ver la luz**

**Pues estaba entre tinieblas**

**Y allí estabas tú**

Sin previo aviso; una chispa de lucidez inundo mi mente y mi cuerpo por completo; fue como si de repente callera un torrencial en mí.

Fue como encontrar la luz al final del túnel.

-Esme. Volví a pronunciar cuidadosamente como si temiera que con el simple pronunciar de su nombre ella se escapara; un mar de recuerdos ¿O alucinaciones? Cayó sobre mí.

Era una familia de ocho miembros de piel tan blanca como el alabastro y ojos dorados se encontraban alrededor de nosotros. Una extraña sensación de añoranza, nostalgia y felicidad me invadió; o debería decir nos invadió pues ambos nos abrazamos aun más fuerte; fue como si ella también lo recordara. Todo lo sucedido a continuación fue aun más extraño pues una mujer muy bajita y de cabellos negros apuntando a todas direcciones me abrazo y me llamo papá; mientras que a ella un joven de cabellos dorados –casi broncíneos- la llamó mamá.

Volví la mirada y me di cuenta que mi cielo ya no era tormentoso; que se encontraba despejado y solamente vislumbre unos pocos rayos de luz; unos rayos de esperanza y una familia –mi familia-.

**Parecía que la amaba**

**Desde el primer día**

Perdí la gravedad de mi mundo; sucedió tan rápido; todo en un segundo; el mismo segundo que me tomo encontrarme con sus ojos. De pronto todo tuvo sentido.

**Sin decir una palabra **

**Ya casi era mía **

Ella me miraba fijamente con la mirada perdida; creo, que al igual que yo, asimilando todos los recuerdos.

**A primera vista**

**Sé que es el amor**

El alivio que me invadió fue algo similar a sentir que por fin había terminado mi búsqueda; era como si todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento y los de un distante pasado se conjuntaran para traerme hasta aquí, hasta ella. Era como si el pasado y el presente se unieran en un solo sendero mostrándome un nuevo camino.

**Ella hizo de las suyas**

**Y de nuevo me atrapo**

Me basto solamente con su mirada para saber que la amaba; me basto su sonrisa de ángel para saber que nunca más estaría solo.

**Y contigo descubrí**

**Que el amor a primera vista existe**

Siento como si miles de fuegos artificiales se expandieran por mí encapotado cielo; desde ahora despejado y siento como poco a poco eso que llaman amor se expande por todo mí ser…

Amor…

**Tu rostro**

**En sus labios se esfumo **

**En un segundo **

**Todo se acabo**

Creí amarte Vanessa; pero en este instante creo comprender que no fue así…

Creo comprender que solamente fue un encaprichamiento de mi parte…

Pues con la simple mirada de ese ángel, con su hermosa sonrisa mi vida ha adquirido sentido

Con el simple roce de sus labios…

Siempre serás parte de mi pasado; y si alguna vez maldije tu muerte ahora me siento incluso agradecido; pues tengo la convicción de que si tu no hubieras muerto; que si tú no te hubieras apartado de mi vida ¡Jamás hubiera tenido el valor para alejarme de mi padre! Y debido a ello jamás me hubiera cruzado con este ángel; quizás nunca la hubiera encontrado… quizás nunca la hubiera visto.

**El dolor que yo sentía**

**Esta soledad tan fría**

**Que dejaste**

**Al salirte de mi vida**

**De pronto**

El ángel me tomo de la mano y sus palabras me sorprendieron mucho ¡Carlisle, te he extrañado tanto!

No perdía la esperanza de volver a encontrarnos; -a medida que ella pronunciaba esas palabras yo tome sus manos, nos fundimos en un abrazo como si fuéramos uno y dejamos fluir libremente nuestros recuerdos.

A este punto, yo ya no sabía lo que sentía pues un mar de emociones emanaba por todo mi cuerpo; una mezcla de emociones inundaba todos y cada uno de mis sentidos: felicidad, dicha, paz, amor; sin embargo, de pronto me volvió a golpear el miedo y la soledad; volví a temer estar solo nuevamente.

Y como si ella lo supiera; mi ángel de luz me abrazo aun más fuerte y me dijo; "No temas", "No tengas miedo", "Estoy aquí", "Estoy a tu lado", "Por siempre" y "Para siempre" y, con esa sonrisa suya me devolvió la confianza en el futuro. En nuestro futuro.

**Parecía que la conocía de otra vida**

**Como dos almas gemelas **

**El destino nos unía**

Esme, amor, continuemos juntos este viaje, no sé si lo que vi en mi mente fueron recuerdos de vidas pasadas o simples alucinaciones pero de algo estoy totalmente seguro ¡Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo!; quiero poder despertar contigo, a tu lado cada mañana; quiero soñar contigo, vivir contigo, despertar contigo, quiero que esas alucinaciones se hagan realidad.

**Es entonces que volví a ver la luz**

**Porque estaba entre tinieblas**

**Y allí estabas tú**

No sé si te merezco, ni siquiera tengo la plana seguridad de haber realizado algo bueno para poder gozar de la dicha de mirarte, quiero convencerme a mí mismo de que es así…

Sé que no soy el mejor candidato para ti; estoy consciente de que allí afuera hay hombres mucho mejores que yo; aun más, se qué cargo a cuestas un pasado doloroso pero estoy completamente seguro de que si el amor a primera vista existe ese tiene tu nombre y quiero soñar, quiero pensar que en realidad es así, pues lo único que te pido es una oportunidad para hacerte feliz por el resto de mi existencia. Estoy casi seguro que al escuchar lo que ha sido mi pasado no querrás volver a verme; pero te pido, te suplico…

**Parecía que la amaba**

**Desde el primer día**

Ella me miro fijamente y acerco sus labios a los míos interrumpiendo mi perorata y con un beso lleno de amor, pasión y ternura me demostró lo que no era necesario con palabras; ella también me amaba y por algún extraño motivo; por algún extraño milagro o una extraña casualidad nuestros destinos se volvieron a juntar; pues estoy completamente seguro que este amor viene de otra vida…

Quise explicarle mi pasado, pero poso su dedo índice sobre mis labios y solamente me dijo:

**Sin decir una palabra **

**Ya casi era mía **

-Calla-. No tienes porque explicarme nada de tu pasado; no tienes nada que decirme, se que tienes un pasado al igual que yo y créeme cuando te digo que no te pido explicación alguna TE ACEPTO TAL Y COMO ERES; TAL Y COMO FUISTE; pues se que sin ese pasado ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí; así que cualquier cosa de tu pasado allí debe quedarse QUIERO QUE MIREMOS HACIA EL FUTURO QUE CONSTRUIREMOS JUNTOS TU Y YO.

Llámame loca; pero al igual que tu yo vi una gran familia que nos rodeaba, ¡Nuestra familia! Y quiero construir ese futuro contigo, quiero estar a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe porque eres todo lo que alguna vez soñé, todo lo que alguna vez espere y; por esa razón no quiero saber nada más; solamente quiero tener la certeza de tu cercanía y aun más la certeza de que siempre estarás a mi lado.

Quiero construir una casa, un hogar, una familia; todo a tu lado. Ahora que te he encontrado no quiero perderte por nada ni por nadie, quiero vivir en esa hermosa casa blanca y sentarme a tu lado en el porche; quiero contemplar a tu lado el crepúsculo en esos ventanales…

Quiero oír a ese joven llamarme mamá y quiero abrazar a esa mujer que está a su lado con esa pequeñita que me llama abuela; quiero poder consolar la tristeza de esa hermosa rubia; quiero calmar la efusividad de ese pequeño duende que te llamo papá; quiero sentir la paz que emana de aquel joven rubio; quiero un fuerte abrazo de ese joven musculoso con sonrisa de niño; QUIERO VIVIR MI VIDA, TODA CONTIGO, TODA A TU LADO.

**A primera vista**

**Sé que es el amor**

-No necesito decirme nada más; nos besamos y ese beso sello nuestro eterno amor.

Algún día quizás le contaría nuestra historia Vanessa pero; por ahora, viviré el momento y dejare que la felicidad que siento inunde todos mis sentidos y no pensare en nada más.

**Ella hizo de las suyas**

**Y de nuevo me atrapo**

**Y de nuevo me atrapo **

-¿Qué haces amor? Me pregunto mi ángel, mi brújula, mi guía, mi faro en la oscuridad…

-Nada cariño; solamente recordaba el día en que te conocí y como llego nuestra familia.

¿Sabes amor? Nunca creí que pudiera encontrar tal grado de felicidad… ¡TE AMO! Y eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida.

Simplemente la bese.

¿Les gusto? Espero que sÍ.

Originalmente es un one-shoot. Pero mi cabeza creó un capi mas dejen sus reviews diciéndome si les gustaría que subiera el otro capítulo que narra cómo llegaron cada uno de los Cullen a sus vidas.

**Besos a todos.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	2. Edward

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer; excepto Vanessa.

LA IDEA SURGIO DESPUÉS DE LEER QUE LAS ALMAS DE LOS VAMPIROS NUNCA MUEREN Y RENACEN

**ALMAS GEMELAS II**

Habíamos pasado por tantas cosas. Habian pasado veinte años desde que nos habíamos casado. Desde que nos conocimos habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos. Nos mudamos a la Ciudad de Chicago y en esos años habíamos intentado tener hijos sin resultado alguno. Mi Esme había entrado en un estado de depresión pues no podríamos tener la familia que tanto habíamos soñado y anhelado.

Habíamos hecho hasta lo imposible porque ella se pudiera embarazar sin resultado alguno. Fuimos a ver a los mejores doctores del mundo especializados en fertilización y todos habian coincidido que ambos nos encontrábamos en perfectas condiciones para tener un hijo; aunque no se explicaban; o mejor dicho no existía explicación científica alguna para que no se pudiera embarazar.

En un momento de crisis inclusive fuimos capaces de utilizar la fertilización in vitro o el alquiler de un vientre pero eso ni siquiera funciono.

Fue tan difícil y ni siquiera eso funcionaba. ¡Tanto dolor! Me dolía tanto el que mi Esme sufriera; pues ella me había contado que ya antes había estado embarazada; sin embargo el bebe solamente soporto unos días y murió.

Un año después de haber terminado de intentar cualquier tipo de tratamiento y mientras atendía mi turno en un hospital en la ciudad de Chicago llego a nuestras vidas nuestro primer hijo: Edward.

Era una noche de tormenta; de esas que solo traen malos presagios. El bebe era un pequeñito de no sé qué fue lo que lo que sucedió; no sé explicar la conexión existente entre el bebe y yo. Lo único que pudo decir es que lo ame desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

Su madre biológica Elizabeth Masen viajaba de Seattle a Chicago huyendo del dolor de haber perdido a su esposo el abogado Edward Masen. En el estado en el que se encontraba Elizabeth rompió la fuente y nació un prematuro bebe; mientras operaba a Elizabeth intentando salvar su vida ella recupero la conciencia y tomo mi mano y me pidió salvar la vida de su pequeño hijo.

Aun recuerdo el dolor y la suplica que había en sus palabras: ¡Por favor doctor! Mi vida no es importante pero la de mi pequeño sí. ¡Salve a mi Edward! Y cayo inconsciente nuevamente.

Logre sacar a Elizabeth con bien de la operación; sin embargo su estado de salud no mejoraba. Una tarde; mientras hacia mi turno visite a Elizabeth; pues aunque ella no era parte de mi responsabilidad me sentía mal por su débil salud. Incluso Esme la visitaba y trataba de darle ánimos y le pedía salir adelante por el bebe: Por Edward.

Poco a poco el estado de salud de Elizabeth se deterioraba mas y ella solamente se dedicaba a cuidar de su bebe; una tarde al entrar en su habitación la observe con lágrimas en los ojos y temí lo peor; lo único que ocupo mi mente fue Edward.

Elizabeth estaba sentada en una silla acunando al bebe estoy seguro que eran sus últimas fuerzas y que me esperaba. Ella abrazaba fuertemente a Edward como despidiéndose de él. Me acerque a ella y le pregunte el motivo de su llanto.

Doctor Cullen que bueno que haya venido antes de que…

Por favor Carlisle –me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre de pila- pues ella nunca lo hacía. Quiero que salve y cuide a mi pequeño. Su nombre completo es Edward Anthony Masen. Como su padre y su abuelo. Le pido –me dijo con sus llorosos ojos- no ¡Le suplico! Que cuide de el y que lo eduque como yo lo haría si tuviera fuerzas.

Usted y su esposa podrán cuidarlo y quererlo más que nadie en el mundo. Podrán darle un hogar y una familia llena de amor.

Por favor doctor Cullen. No intente darme ánimos pues sé que estoy muriendo. Una trabajadora social ha venido a verme para indagar acerca de mi familia pero no quiero que nadie de ellos se quede con mi pequeño Edward. Estoy segura que alguno de ellos fue quien asesino a mi esposo para poder quedarse con nuestra fortuna.

Hay una cuenta de banco a mi nombre y afortunadamente y antes de que lo asesinaran mi esposo traspaso todo nuestro dinero a la cuenta. Yo he hecho lo mismo pero a la suya. Si ellos piensan que tanto mi hijo como yo hemos muerto el ya no estará en peligro.

Logre que el director del hospital hiciera el certificado de nacimiento de Edward como hijo suyo y de su esposa si es que usted acepta. Yo jamás llegue a este hospital y la noche en la que nació mi Edward fue su esposa Esme quien lo dio a luz.

Amo tanto a mi bebe y temo por su seguridad que por eso lo hice. Sé que estoy mal y que no debí hacerlo pero por favor doctor le suplico que no me juzgue. Sé que a usted y a su esposa no les hace falta ese dinero; así como también estoy segura del amor con el que miran a mi Edward.

La trabajadora social les entregara los papeles de Edward. Solamente a ustedes y a nadie más. Si usted y su esposa no quieren cuidar de mí bebe ira a un orfanato y nunca sabrá nada sobre su origen. Esa es la otra manera de protegerlo.

Por favor Elizabeth tranquilízate. -Le dije yo-. Esme y yo cuidaremos de Edward; pero por favor no te alteres más.

-¡Gracias doctor! Sé que mi Edward tendrá una verdadera familia a su lado y crecerá como un bebe sano y feliz a su lado.

Como última cosa le pido por favor que no le cambie el nombre a mi bebe. EDWARD ANTHONY. A lo que respondí con un no te preocupes. Ese será su nombre.

Elizabeth beso la frente del pequeño y se despidió de él y yo lo tome en mis brazos. Mientras el pequeño bebe que era ahora mi hijo; mi Edward me sonreía. Elizabeth exhalo su último suspiro.

Esme llego en el momento en el que Elizabeth moría y yo abrazaba a Edward.

Mi esposa se acerco a mí y nos dirigimos a mi consultorio. Allí le conté todo lo que me había dicho Elizabeth; la promesa que le había hecho y todos y cada uno de los detalles que me dio sobre su vida. Lloramos por la pérdida de Elizabeth; aunque nos alegraba tener al bebe con nosotros y jurábamos protegerlo de cualquier peligro y amenaza.

Mientras yo hablaba con el director y la trabajadora social del hospital Esme llevo a Edward a casa y solamente volvió cuando tenía todos los pormenores arreglados.

Nos hicimos cargo del funeral de Elizabeth y de arreglar los papeles para que se comprobara que tanto Elizabeth como su bebe habian muerto; así como también nos hicimos cargo de su funeral y de arreglar los documentos que acreditaban que la mujer que había dado al pequeño que ahora tenía en mis brazos era mi esposa.

EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN PLATT. Hijo del Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa la Señora Esme Anne Platt de Cullen.

Fue así como Edward llego a nuestras vidas. El primer hijo de nuestra nueva familia.

Algún día le contaríamos toda la verdad a Edward y le hablaríamos del sacrificio de su madre por mantenerlo a salvo. Pero mientras ese momento llegaba disfrutaríamos de nuestro hijo y le daríamos todo el amor y la educación que solamente le podría dar una verdadera familia; porque después de todo era nuestro hijo.

**YA SE QUE FUE CRUEL Y TRISTE LO QUE ESCRIBI**

**PERO ENTIENDAN QUE ERA LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE EDWARD SE QUEDARA CON LOS CULLEN.**

**SI LES GUSTO DEJENME UN REVIEW O DIGANME TAMBIEN SI NO LES GUSTO**

**PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI**

**ES SOBRE ROSALIE. **

**BESOS A TODOS**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**


	3. Rosalie

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer; excepto Vanessa y algunos otros personajes.

LA IDEA SURGIO DESPUÉS DE LEER QUE LAS ALMAS DE LOS VAMPIROS NUNCA MUEREN Y RENACEN

**

* * *

**

**ALMAS GEMELAS III**

**ROSALIE**

**RECUERDEN QUE TODO VA NARRADO DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE CARLISLE**

Habíamos decidido quedarnos en Chicago por un par de años mas; pues no queríamos levantar sospechas sobre la muerte de Elizabeth; pues después de todo había sido yo quien había firmado el certificado de defunción tanto de ella como el del bebe.

No hubiese querido que Elizabeth sufriera lo que sufrió; sin embargo le daba las gracias al cielo por su llegada a nuestras vidas cada día; pues gracias a ella mi esposa y yo teníamos un precioso hijo al que adorábamos.

La primera vez que Edward me llamo papa me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo; y ni que decir de Esme pues la primera palabra que Edward pronuncio fue mama…

Habíamos pasado cuatro felices años aquí en Chicago. No sabía porque; pero en el corazón sentía que se aproximaba un gran cambio.

Y así fue. Una tarde supe que los familiares de Edward y Elizabeth Masen habian dado con nosotros. Sentí un gran temor de que quisieran quitarnos a nuestro hijo. Temía más por Esme que por mi mismo e incluso por mi pequeño; así que en cuanto me ofrecieron una plaza en un hospital de Rochester en Nueva York no dude ni un segundo en aceptar.

Platique con Esme sobre el cambio de hospital; mi excusa fue que nos hacía falta un cambio; -decidí no contarle la verdad sobre nuestra partida- pues no quería que ella se preocupara hasta innecesariamente pues yo haría lo imposible porque estuviéramos bien y a salvo con nuestro niño.

En un principio ella se negaba a abandonar Chicago; pero en cuanto le mencione que así podríamos llevar a Edward más seguido a Nueva York a observar el árbol de navidad que se ponía en la plaza Rockefeller ella acepto.

Sabía que ella haría cualquier cosa –al igual que yo- por ver a nuestro hijo feliz y a Edward le encantaban los árboles de navidad así que en cuanto le dije que nos iríamos a Nueva York el inmediatamente empaco sus cosas y nos mudamos.

En el hospital dirían que había renunciado un par de años antes; pues nos iríamos a Inglaterra. Todo el personal se había enterado de la historia de Elizabeth y nos habian apoyado; además todos sabían cuanto queríamos a nuestro pequeño y debido a que nos habíamos ganado el cariño del personal del hospital ellos mentirían por nosotros. Más aun; por la seguridad de Edward.

Edward era un niño muy querido en el hospital. Esme me hacia visitas casi a diario y todo el personal la conocía; mi esposa era quien cada año se encargaba de la organización de la cena navideña y todos los eventos que se fueran a realizar. Así que el personal se despidió de nosotros con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo que nos extrañarían mucho y prometiendo salvaguardar nuestro secreto.

La llegada a Rochester fue muy difícil. Pues en menos de quince días habíamos tenido que dejar todo y recomenzar por temor de mi parte a perder a nuestro ser más valioso; sin embargo todo valía la pena.

Cuando le conté la verdad a Esme del porque de la repentina partida lo comprendió y me dio las gracias por preocuparme tanto por ella y nuestra familia.

A Esme le había gustado una casa a las afueras de Rochester así que la habíamos comprado. Ella era una excelente decoradora así que no tardo más que un par de días en estar lista.

En cuanto estuvo lista nos mudamos. Esme tenía temor de que alguien aquí conociera a la familia Masen o reconociera a Edward; así que había decidido no hacer vida social.

Edward por su parte ayudo en gran medida cuando se negó a ir a la escuela de la ciudad; según nos explicaba nuestro pequeño todas las niñas lo seguían y él no quería estar en una escuela. Prefería tomar clases en casa.

Además, según nos dijo así podría seguir tomando sus clases de piano y no tendría que darse prisa a llegar a casa al salir del colegio. Así que me alegre mucho y no me negué a pagar sus clases particulares.

Por otro lado Esme me dijo que ella se negaba a perder a otro hijo y yo la comprendí perfectamente; pues a mí también me dolería perder a Edward.

La única excepción fue una familia que al igual que nosotros vivía en las afueras de Rochester; aunque no lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros.

Eran los Hale Platt. Si, así es, era curioso que esa familia tuviera el apellido de mi Esme. Pues ese apellido era originario de Oregón. De donde era Esme y no era muy común.

La familia estaba compuesta por cinco miembros: Susan y Ethan Hale y sus hijos: Rosalie, Linton y Jonathan. Rose era la mayor y era apenas un año mayor que Edward.

Rose era una niña preciosa. Tenía los ojos tan azules como las violetas y un hermoso cabello rubio. Es normal que una niña así llamara la atención de toda persona que la veía.

Parecía una autentica muñequita y era muy linda –cuando se lo proponía- porque también solía ser muy caprichosa.

Rose se enfado mucho cuando nuestro hijo no le dedicaba las atenciones que los demás; así que desde el primer momento se juraron guerra a morir. Ella siempre le decía que algún día habría una persona al que el querría acercársele y entonces ella la alejaría de él.

Peleas infantiles. Pero al fin del día peleas.

Por su parte Esme se encariño mucho con Rose. Ella la consentía mucho. Yo, por mi parte también quería mucho a Rose. Era una niña tan dulce con nosotros.

Una tarde mientras estaba en casa escuche como le contaba a Esme que su padre siempre golpeaba a su madre; aunque ella no podía hacer nada. Eso le dolía. Pues se culpaba de ellos; o por lo menos Susan la culpaba porque era una niña.

Rose solía decir que le gustaría que Esme y yo fuéramos sus padres; pues aunque sus padres le daban todo cuanto quería ella quería -¿ilógico? ¿No lo creen?-. Se llamaba cubrir las apariencias. Ella quería una mama y un papa que la quisiera y la mirara con el cariño que nosotros mirábamos a Edward.

Otra tarde cuando llegaba ella estaba en el comedor de la casa y escuche como llamaba a Esme mama; me detuve en el umbral de la puerta y sin que ellas me vieran escuche parte de su conversación; Rose se disculpaba por haberla llamado mama pero le decía que no se arrepentía de llamarla así.

Mi Esme por su parte le dijo que ella la quería mucho y que podía llamarla mama siempre que ella quisiera; aunque le dijo que no la llamara así frente a sus padres; pues ellos se podrían molestar. A Rose se le llenaron sus ojitos de lagrimas y estaba tan feliz que en ese momento entre yo y corrió a abrazarme y me dijo papa.

Me sorprendió un poco que lo hiciera; pues lo hizo un poco inconsciente. ¡Papi!- Me dijo ella- La comida ya esta lista ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Hoy le ayude a cocinar a mami.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de su error y se disculpo por su acción. Yo solamente la abrace y le dije que no me molestaba que me llamara papi y menos aun a Esme mami. La alce en mis brazos y le pregunte: ¿Quién es la muñequita de papa? Ella respondió feliz ¡Yo!

En ese momento Edward entro en la cocina y se enfado un poco porque tenía a Rose en mis brazos y se enojo con ella.

-¡Baja de los brazos de papa! –Grito furioso Edward-

-No quiero. –le contesto Rose-. También son mis papas. –No es cierto- Le dijo Edward. Y en un arranque tan infantil e inocente como su edad le saco la lengua.

Comenzaron a pelear; pero tanto Esme como yo los calmamos diciéndoles que los amábamos –mucho- a ambos.

Edward y Rose se abrazaron entonces y tanto Esme como yo los abrazamos y les demostrábamos cuanto los amábamos. Cuanto amábamos a nuestros pequeños ángeles.

A partir de ese día Edward y Rose comenzaron a portarse como dos auténticos hermanos. Me atrevería a decir incluso que se llevaba mejor que con sus propios hermanos.

Susan se dedicaba a atender a Linton y a Jonathan. Ella decía que era una desgracia haber tenido una hija. Según me conto un día Esme Susan hubiese preferido que Rosalie fuese otro niño.

Olvidaba mencionar que Rose pasaba la mayor parte del día con nosotros. Susan se lo había permitido y a ella le encantaba el jardín de la casa; decía que a nuestro lado se sentía como una princesa…

Y así era. Ella era nuestra pequeña princesa. Esme se había dedicado a decorarle una habitación en nuestra casa para que ella se sintiera cómoda. Esa habitación no desmerecía en lo más mínimo al lado de la de una princesa verdadera.

Esme y yo éramos felices con nuestro pequeño secreto. Pues los padres de Rose no sabían que ella tenía una habitación en casa; ni mucho menos sabían que ella nos llamaba papa y mama.

Habíamos tenido mucho cuidado para que no lo descubrieran. Susan siempre nos decía que malcriábamos mucho a Rosalie. Pero contaba que agradecía que nos hiciéramos cargo de la pequeña por la tarde; pues según ella ya era mucho trabajo lidiar con Linton y Jonathan.

Nosotros no nos molestábamos por ello. Aunque algunas veces sentí unas ganas asesinas de ser un vampiro o un ser de fuerza sobrehumana para poder matarla sin dejar rastro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciar así a mi princesita por ser niña?

A decir verdad no me sorprendía que sus hermanos también la trataran mal. Por lo menos no después de ver como la trataban sus padres.

Algunas veces, para no despertar sospechas en Susan también llevábamos con nosotros a sus hermanos; los cuales eran en exceso berrinchudos y caprichosos; se dedicaban a maltratar a mi niña; pues según decían ella era una mujer y tenía como tal la obligación de atenderlos.

A Esme y a mí nos molestaba esa actitud y varias veces hablamos con los pequeños y les pedimos no tratar de esa forma a Rose. O por lo menos no delante de nosotros.

A Edward también le molestaba esa actitud y varias veces termino peleándose con ellos por defender a Rosalie. Su molestia llego a tal punto que inclusive nos pidió inscribirlo al mismo colegio al que asistía Rosalie y sus hermanos para poder cuidarla y defenderla de sus ataques; además de que así podríamos recogerlos juntos todos los días y ella podría venir a casa un rato extra y no solamente a tomar sus clases de piano.

Así pasaron tres años más. Y vimos crecer juntos a nuestros pequeños. Amaba tanto a mi esposa e hijos –ya consideraba a Rose mi hija- que no me importaba estar cansado o desvelado. Me daba tiempo para llegar a casa y jugar con Rose y Edward.

Programábamos salidas juntos; como lo haría una verdadera familia. Una vez al mes íbamos a Nueva York de compras. Esme y Rose eran las más felices; aunque Edward terminaba cansadísimo después de esos maratónicos días. De mi ni que decir. Amaba ver a mi esposa y a mi hija felices y, aun más poder pasar tiempo a solas con Edward. Me sentía Superman cuando por las calles elogiaban a nuestra familia. Siempre nos decían que teníamos a la hija más hermosa y a un niño encantador. Eso nos llenaba de orgullo. Pero como toda felicidad tenía sus problemas.

La última vez que fuimos felices fue la Navidad que pasamos en Rochester en el cual llevamos a Edward y a Rose a Nueva York a observar el árbol y el desfile de navidad. Nunca imagine lo que sucedería pocos días después….

Nunca imagine lo que mi princesita podía llegar a sufrir. Ella era mi alegría. Nunca lo comente con Esme; sin embargo yo hubiera deseado tener tanto a una niña. Una pequeña hijita. Y Rose había llegado a llenar ese sentimiento.

Algunas veces mi rabia era casi imposible de contener; la mayoría de esas veces se daba cuando Rose llegaba llorando a casa y nos contaba que su padre la maltrataba.

Me había dedicado a juntar pruebas para poder alejarla de ese hombre. Esme y yo estábamos muy preocupados y habíamos decidido luchar por su custodia; ¿Qué más les daba a sus padres perderla; si después de todo no la querían y nosotros la adorábamos?

Pero no quisimos arriesgarnos en vano y poner sobre aviso a Susan y a Ethan ya que la niña nos había contado como la golpeaban. Vimos evolucionar de a poco a poco la violencia infringida en ella; pues al principio eran golpes que no se veían, pero poco a poco esos golpes se hacían más frecuentes. Me dolía que mi princesita sufriera así.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue una tarde, cuando Rose llamo a casa pidiendo que fuera por ella, que se sentía mal. Me extraño esa llamada y me preocupo aun mas; pues tanto Esme, Edward y yo habíamos estado inquietos desde la noche anterior. Pero nos habíamos contenido pues la recogeríamos por la tarde para llevarla a Nueva York –nuevamente- pues iríamos a ver el desfile de Año Nuevo; después de terminar mi turno en el hospital.

Por suerte había podido cambiar mi turno en el hospital a la tarde anterior y esa tarde estaba en casa y pude ir a recoger a mi princesita. En cuanto llegamos Susan abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de decirnos algo cuando Rose corrió a mis brazos. ¡Papi! ¡Mami! -grito mi princesita- Llévenme con ustedes. Ya no quiero estar aquí. –Lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me impacto mucho el ver el estado de Rosalie. Estaba totalmente golpeada y con su vestido totalmente manchado y desgarrado.

-¿Cómo los llamaste? Grito una furiosa Susan. ¡Me golpearon! ¡Me siento mal!

Y diciendo estas palabras mi princesita se desmayo.

Ni siquiera me quede a escuchar los reclamos de Susan. Me dirigí junto a Esme y Edward –quien esperaba en el auto- al hospital inmediatamente con mi nena en brazos.

Al llegar la examine. Estaba tan furioso. No entendía como Ethan y Susan podían golpear así a Rosalie. Ella era un verdadero ángel.

Eso no disminuyo el impacto que me lleve al comprobar el resultado de sus análisis.

Mi princesita no solamente había sido golpeada brutalmente. ¡Mi princesita había sufrido una violación!

Mi coraje y mi indignación crecieron a tal punto que en ese momento llame a la policía.

Fueron días, horas y meses muy difíciles. Llevamos a juicio a sus padres. Fue traumante descubrir que su propio padre había vendido a mi muñequita a un tal Royce King. El tipo era hijo de un banquero. Tenía 17 años y se había encaprichado con mi niña. ¡Por Dios! Rose era una pequeñita de solamente ocho años.

Su padre tenía varias deudas de juego con él y a cambio de perdonarlas el desgraciado le había pedido a mi niña.

Su padre acepto. ¡Yo no daba crédito a las palabras que había escuchado en el estrado! No entendía como un padre así de fácil podía entregar así a su hija.

Por suerte Rose no recordaba nada acerca de la violación pues había caído inconsciente minutos antes de lo que ese monstruo le hizo.

Ni a mi Esme ni a mí nos importo exponernos a que pudieran encontrarnos los familiares de Edward.

Edward quería mucho a Rosalie y cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba su hermanita. Preguntaba que le había sucedido ¿Quién la había golpeado? Se enfado tanto que fue necesario acercarle una camilla al lado de Rosalie en el hospital; pues se negaba a abandonarla o dejarla sola en el hospital.

Según decía mi hijo él no podía abandonar a su hermanita porque si él la dejaba solita en el hospital ella moriría y ya no tendría con quien jugar, y mucho menos con quien tocar el piano. Pues tomaban sus clases juntos. Esme y yo intentamos llevarlo a casa muchas veces prometiéndole llevarlo todos los días a ver a su hermanita; pero era en vano. Decía que ella tendría miedo si se despertaba y no había nadie a su lado o temería en las noches cuando hubiera tormenta. Yo le había prometido al igual que Esme quedarnos con ella; pero aun así fue imposible alejarlo de su lado.

Días después inicio el juicio en contra de sus padres y quien resultara responsable por la violación y el maltrato que había sufrido mi niña.

Durante el tiempo que duro el juicio yo fui presentando poco a poco las pruebas que tenia sobre el maltrato que sufría mi pequeñita.

Al final pudimos hundir en la cárcel a su padre y al malnacido que había violado a mi niña.

El juez nos concedió la custodia de Rose. Susan fue internada en un psiquiátrico, pues alego demencia. Sus hermanos fueron llevados a un orfanato; pues aunque fue cruel por nuestra parte; solamente nos quedamos con Rosalie y nos la llevamos a Hoquiam. Queríamos que nuestra niña olvidara todo lo que sucedió. Y alejarla de todos los seres que le habian hecho daño o que habian presenciado el daño infringido. Era el principio de su recuperación. Eso nos había recomendado el terapeuta.

Rose no volvió a sonreír como antaño en algún tiempo. Algunas noches mi princesita se despertaba llorando y solamente en mis brazos o en los de Esme se calmaba y volvía a dormir.

Fueron dos años muy difíciles hasta la llegada del siguiente miembro de nuestra familia. Un niño con complexión de oso y sonrisa infantil. El que le devolvió la alegría a nuestra Rosalie.

* * *

**SI LES GUSTO DEJENME UN REVIEW O DIGANME TAMBIEN SI NO LES GUSTO**

**PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI**

**ES SOBRE EMMETT COMO PUDIERON LEERLO.**

**NO QUISE CAMBIAR MUCHO LOS HECHOS QUE NOS NARRO STEPHENIE MEYER, ASÍ QUE LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR HACER SUFRIR ASÍ A ROSE.**

**POR OTRA PARTE ¿LES GUSTO COMO ROSE SE ENCARIÑO CON ESME Y CARLISLE? Y COMO CRECIERON JUNTOS ELLA Y EDWARD**

**UN DATO QUE NO DI. EN HOQUIAM ROSE SERA LA SOBRINA DE ESME. POR ESO INCLUI EL APELLIDO PLATT.**

**BESOS A TODOS**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**


	4. Emmett

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer; excepto algunos de mi invencion.

LA IDEA SURGIO DESPUÉS DE LEER QUE LAS ALMAS DE LOS VAMPIROS RENACEN Y NUNCA MUEREN.

* * *

Habían pasado ya casi dos años desde que había visto sonreír a mi princesita. Cada día Esme Edward y yo tratábamos de sacarle una sonrisa como la de antaño pero era casi imposible lograrlo.

Nos habíamos mudado a Tennessee, cerca de los montes Apalaches. Habíamos tratado, como el psiquiatra nos recomendó alejar a la niña de todo aquello que pudiera ser un detonante para agravar su salud mental. Ya que, si bien mi pequeñita convivía con nosotros y no recordaba haber sufrido la violación conscientemente su cuerpo si reaccionaba si alguien ajeno (algún hombre) trataba de acercársele.

Según el especialista esta era una reacción completamente normal pues su cuerpo temía que algún agente externo fuese a lastimarla nuevamente y sus lágrimas y sus rechazos se habían vuelto su mejor escudo de protección.

Jamás imagine que nuestra vida pudiese llegar a cambiar en tan solo un segundo. Nunca imagine ni en mis más horribles pesadillas que algo así le pudiera suceder a alguno de mis pequeños hijos.

Si bien Rosalie había mejorado con el tratamiento y había continuado por llamarlo de alguna manera con su vida normal, también es cierto que mi niña, mi princesita se volvió una pequeñita muy frívola y muy caprichosa.

Me dolía que se comportara de esa manera. Era realmente extraño ver como su comportamiento daba un giro de 360° cuando estaba en casa y cuando se encontraba frente a algún extraño.

Por explicarlo de alguna manera, Rosalie era una niña muy linda y muy tierna cuando estaba en casa. Casi podría asegurar que era la misma niña que habíamos conocido en Rochester. Tomaba alegremente sus clases de piano al lado de Edward y ambos convivían como si realmente no hubiese sucedido nada, jugaban y se divertían juntos. Pero la situación cambiaba drásticamente si alguna niña se le acercaba a Edward. No permitía que nadie tocara a su hermanito y si mi pequeño prefería jugar con ella Rosalie literalmente le hacia la vida imposible a esa persona. Fue así como muchas niñas en su nuevo colegio se alejaron de Edward.

Favorablemente, mi hijo no se molestaba, por el contrario le agradaba pasar el tiempo con su hermana y para él, mientras Rosalie se sintiera segura no había nada mas importante.

Algunas otras veces, su cambio no se limitaba solo a esos pequeños detalles; por ejemplo tenía días en los cuales mi pequeña niña simplemente se encerraba en su habitación y lloraba por horas. Y no permitía que absolutamente nadie entrara a su habitación a consolarla. Cuando eso sucedía me sentía realmente impotente por no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor. Era realmente doloroso verla sufrir así; sin embargo cuando la tristeza terminaba salía de la habitación y sonreía como si no hubiese pasado realmente nada.

Otras veces, llegaba a casa y me la encontraba cocinando al lado de Esme. Me gustaba verla así, sonriendo, feliz. Hacia cualquier cosa que lograra sacarle una sonrisa a mi pequeña muñequita. Tanto Edward como yo, éramos capaces de soportar largos días de compras en Nueva York solo por verla feliz, por verla sonreír.

Interiormente daba gracias de que mi pequeñita no recordara lo que le había sucedido, aunque algunas otras preferiría que lo recordara, para poder avanzar en su terapia y aliviar todo su dolor.

Si bien es cierto que cuando mi niña era feliz, yo lo era. Deseaba que hubiera alguna solución para aliviar todo ese dolor. Un ángel como ella no debería nunca de pasar por algo así.

Procuraba cumplir cada promesa que le hubiese hecho en el pasado. Según su terapeuta, por cada promesa cumplida era un pequeño detalle que le hacía ganar más confianza, tanto en ella misma como en las demás personas.

Y fue, precisamente eso, una promesa cumplida, lo que le devolvió la sonrisa a mi pequeña princesa.

Todo sucedió una fría tarde de principios de febrero. Extrañamente el meteorólogo no se había equivocado y el día amanecido hermoso. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana haciendo que los copos que habían en los arboles brillaran como verdaderos diamantes.

Edward y Rosalie nos habían pedido tanto a Esme como a mí ir de día de campo; sin embargo, y debido a que había estado nevando ambos nos habíamos negado a llevarlos, argumentando el mal clima y que en casa había suficiente espacio como para que pudieran jugar con sus trineos. Al ver la carita de tristeza de mi Rosalie, le prometí llevarla el día que amaneciera soleado. Ella sonrió y me abrazo, al tiempo que me daba las gracias y me decía que me quería.

Recuerdo muy bien que esa vez, Esme me acuso de ser un padre en demasía consentidor a lo que yo solo argumente que ella era igual, y que no había nada que sus hijos desearan que no tuvieran. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa igual al tiempo que observábamos felices a nuestros hijos jugar por la ventana.

No sé si fue la suerte, o la casualidad lo que nos llevo hasta allí. Curiosamente ese día soleado fue mi día de descanso, por lo que, no tenía que presentarme en el hospital sino hasta dos días después, así que, confiando en el meteorólogo le propuse a mis pequeñitos pasar el fin de semana acampando en los Apalaches, a lo que ellos asintieron gustosos.

Teníamos el equipo de acampar necesario, por lo que solo nos llevo una vuelta al supermercado por bombones y comida enlatada llegar hasta allí. Ya le había avisado a Esme, por lo que, ella discretamente había hecho las maletas de los niños, pues por la noche, cuando llegara se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

Llegamos a los Apalaches sobre el medio día, pues habíamos decidido dormir en casa para comprobar la credibilidad del meteorólogo, por lo cual habíamos salido de casa apenas se habían filtrado los primeros rayos de sol.

Fue un fin de semana realmente espectacular. Mis niños habían querido acampar cerca de un riachuelo y así lo habíamos hecho. El día que llegamos habíamos ido a pescar, y por la noche habíamos asado malvaviscos y contado historias alrededor de una fogata. Esa noche dormimos felices.

Me alegre tanto de haber cumplido mi promesa. Ya que con ello había pasado además tiempo de calidad con mi familia. Esa noche los observe a todos dormir tranquilamente mientras daba gracias al ser superior por haberme dado una familia tan maravillosa. Fue con ese pensamiento que caí en brazos de Morfeo y vaya que si descanse, pues a la mañana siguiente, le había prometido hacer senderismo al amanecer a mi familia y por la tarde un poco de bicicleta de montaña.

Fue esa, la siguiente tarde la que cambio nuevamente nuestras vidas. Después de una mañana tan agotadora habíamos regresado al pequeño campamento que habíamos montado. Habíamos llevado un camper, por lo cual estábamos seguros de que nuestras pertenencias no se perderían. La mañana había transcurrido entre risas y juegos, pero habíamos vuelto para comer un poco.

Fue esa mañana también, la que le había enseñado a Edward y a Rosalie como utilizar una brújula y como orientarse en caso de perderse. Jamás imagine que eso nos fuera a servir tanto por la tarde.

Como una sorpresa extra a cada uno le había llevado un walkie-takie para poder estar comunicados, por lo que los niños se la habían pasado jugando a ser soldados y tener una misión. Habíamos inventado algunas pequeñas señas a base de números como por ejemplo 63 emergencias o 48 hombre herido, o cosas similares.

Aproximadamente, a las 18:00 horas habíamos montado en bicicleta, recuerdo haberles advertido a los pequeños no alejarse mucho, pues, si bien era cierto que estaba cumpliendo mi promesa, tampoco quería que les sucediera algo, pues era época de hibernación para los osos y solían ser demasiado violentos cuando despertaban o eran molestados. Yo mejor que nadie sabía como solían ser de violentes, no en vano había atendido a varios campistas en el hospital por ataque de osos.

Escuche por los walkie-takie a Edward retar a Rose a una carrera para saber cuál de los dos era capaz de llegar más lejos. Esme y yo nuevamente les advertimos sobre alejarse, a lo cual los pequeños asintieron prometiendo no alejarse mucho.

Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos cuando un grito estremecedor se escucho a lo lejos.

Inmediatamente sentí que el pánico se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, pues ese grito lo había proferido mi pequeña Rosalie, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Recordé que los pequeños no habían querido soltar sus walkie-takie así que inmediatamente me comunique con mi niña, quería saber que le había sucedido.

Llorando, y en un probable estado de shock, Rosalie solo había pronunciado, 63, 48, 24. Lo que inmediatamente identifique como las claves con las que habíamos jugado por la mañana. Me impacte al relacionar lo que había dicho mi princesa: hombre herido, emergencias, oso. En ese instante, mi lado racional conecto y le pregunte a mi niña si el oso aun estaba cerca, a lo que, para mi alivio contesto que no, pero dijo que había un niño al que el oso había atacado y que estaba mal. Inmediatamente le pedí que intentara darme su ubicación. Alcance a escuchar como revolvía su bolsa y me decía que su brújula marcaba el sur, que se encontraba cerca de una cueva. Nuevamente me tense, aunque mantuve la serenidad como doctor. Encendí el camper y me dirigí hacia donde ella me había indicado.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a Edward comportarse tan sensatamente, pues había regresado al campamento en lugar de correr hacia Rosalie. Edward me explico después que había encontrado una frecuencia en la que solo se comunicaba con Esme y había sido ella quien le había pedido regresar y por eso lo había hecho.

Cuando nos acercamos lo mas que pudimos con el camper me di cuenta que mi niña estaba con un pequeño que no superaría ni los doce años abrazándolo y pidiéndole que no la abandonara y que resistiera que su padre pronto estaría allí y que él lo curaría.

Me partió el alma escuchar esas palabras, pues eran realmente pocas las personas que sobrevivían a un ataque de oso.

Corrí hacia donde estaban los pequeños junto con un pequeño botiquín que llevábamos. Esme me ayudo a inmovilizar al pequeño y a aplicar un torniquete para parar la hemorragia que tenia.

En cuanto estuvimos en el camper, llame al hospital, avisando para que tuvieran lista una camilla pues llevaba a un pequeño que había sido atacado por un oso. Mientras íbamos rumbo al hospital escuche como mi Rosalie le hablaba al desconocido, o mejor dicho, a Emmett, que era como lo nombraba, que había cosas peores, que tenía que sobrevivir. Que no podía dejarla. Fue un autentico shock escuchar como mi pequeñita le relataba a aquel desconocido lo que había sucedido aquella noche. La noche en que mi pequeñita había sufrido la violación por ese maldito. Fue doloroso escuchar como ella realmente recordaba cada detalle de aquella noche.

Fui egoísta pero realmente agradecí que ella recordara todo y pudiera sacarlo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie la interrumpió cuando se dirigía al desconocido. De reojo pude ver como Esme abrazaba a Edward, intentando contener su furia, pues por el retrovisor pude ver como tenía sus pequeñas manitas crispadas. Yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada, sino concentrarme en cómo conducir, pues Esme había asegurado que ella no tenía el temple para conducir rumbo al hospital y había sido ella quien iba conteniendo la hemorragia del pequeñito.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital una camilla ya nos esperaba afuera, me adentre junto al pequeño que aun tenía aferrado una manita de mi Rosalie, rumbo a un quirófano.

Lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche, fue la carita lacrimosa de mi pequeñita asegurándole que lo iba a salvar…

Afortunadamente, y por increíble que parezca el pequeñito solo había sufrido una herida de gravedad, cerca del estomago, la cual era la que Esme y yo habíamos contenido. Las demás eran heridas superficiales que con el tiempo sanarían.

Fue así como tres días después Emmett había despertado, y lo primero que había visto, había sido el rostro de mi princesa, a la cual había descrito "como un ángel"

Habíamos tenido teorías acerca de cómo es que Emmett había llegado al bosque y como se encontraba solo, pero eran solo eso: Teorías, pues absolutamente nadie había reportado a un niño perdido, ni había registro de nadie que fuese buscado por la policía por haber sido raptado ni nada similar.

Cuando el pequeño estuvo más consciente, y fuimos capaces de preguntar qué es lo que había sucedido el nos relato que sus padres habían fallecido hace pocos días y él había quedado a cargo de su hermano, quien lo había echado de la casa diciéndole que solo era un estorbo.

La furia invadió mi cuerpo nuevamente, pues según Emmett el había corrido al bosque, huyendo de su hermano para que no lo golpeara nuevamente, y se puso histérico cuando le dije que se le iba a notificar a su hermano el lugar en donde se encontraba, en ese momento entro Rosalie y Emmett drásticamente cambio su actitud pidiéndole al Ángel quedarse a su lado.

Realmente no pude poner ninguna objeción a que este pequeñito se uniera a la familia; después de todo había sido él, quien le había devuelto la sonrisa a su princesa.

Días después, cuando Emmett fue dado de alta y una vez que estuvo instalado en casa, tanto Carlisle como Esme habían localizado al hermano de Emmett y habían hablado con él, por lo que se habían dado cuenta de que era un hombre que no tenía el menor sentido de la responsabilidad, ni de la culpa, pues en cuanto ellos le habían dicho del accidente que había sufrido Emmett solamente había preguntado si el mocoso había muerto, fue en ese instante, cuando se dieron cuenta que ese hombre no tenía el menor interés en el pequeño, que le habían pedido que les cediera la custodia del pequeño, y este, sin ni siquiera investigar si es que ellos eran narcotraficantes, drogadictos o pedófilos se las había cedido, claro, no sin antes pedirles una suma a cambio del mocoso, como él lo llamaba.

Fue así, como al estar instalado en casa, le mostraron a Emmett su nueva acta de registro. Había dejado de ser Emmett McCarthy para ser ahora Emmett Cullen, por lo cual el pequeño había estado sumamente feliz, arguyendo que nunca más se separaría de su ángel…

Así es como había llegado Emmett a sus vidas, como un tornado lleno de alegría y con ojos vivaces, mismos que habían devuelto la alegría a su pequeña princesa.

* * *

Uff. I´m sorry.

Realmente lamento haber actualizado hasta ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Por fa dejen un **review** con su opinión.

Me gustaría saber que piensan de esto que escribí.

Ahora solo faltan Alice, Jasper y Bella. La idea sobre Alice y Jasper ya la tengo. De hecho ya la comencé ahora solo me falta aterrizarla completamente.

**Besos y hasta el siguiente**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	5. Alice

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos de mi invención. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

LA IDEA SURGIO DESPUÉS DE LEER QUE LAS ALMAS DE LOS VAMPIROS RENACEN Y NUNCA MUEREN.

Recuerden, todo va desde la perspectiva de Carlisle.

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**ALICE**

Siguieron pasando los años. Mi princesita poco a poco se fue recuperando con los mimos y atenciones que no paraba de darle Emmett. Ahora con 12 años Rosalie y Emmett asistían al último curso de educación escolar básica, mientras que Edward cursaba el 5° grado.

El que Emmett hubiese entrado en nuestras vidas era un remanso de paz, pues pronto se convirtió en el mejor compañero de juegos para Edward y el mejor caballero con armadura brillante para mi dulce princesita.

Gracias a el Rosalie había recuperado su hermosa sonrisa y había dejado de lado la frialdad con la que trataba al mundo, aunque sea un poquito, pues el dolor y el resentimiento aun hacían mella en su corazón.

Pero, ni Esme ni yo podíamos pedir más de lo que ya le había regalado "a ese hermoso ángel", como nuestro hijo solía llamar nuestra princesita, que el hecho de haber logrado que Rosalie dejara de llorar amargamente por las noches, pues él con su sola presencia había sido capaz de minar a todos sus fantasmas.

Pese a que vivíamos realmente felices en Tennessee sentía que algo nos hacía falta. No sabía explicar que era a ciencia cierta, pero sentía que aun faltaba algo. Sentía que aun había piezas del puzle de nuestra vida sin añadir.

Le había comentado a Esme de mi intranquilidad, por lo que ella, también me conto su sentir. Me dijo que también sentía que algo le hacía falta, pero que no sabía, al igual que yo, definir qué era eso que le faltaba.

Decidimos esperar un tiempo más, sin embargo una propuesta me sorprendió de sobremanera. Me ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital psiquiátrico de una ciudad muy alejada, o por lo menos del lugar en el que estábamos.

Realmente no entendí porque me ofrecían ese puesto, pues vamos, yo no era médico especializado en psiquiatría, sin embargo para ese lugar era para el que me habían ofrecido a][_ñ.nhjv quel puesto.

Se lo comente a Esme y, aunque dudosa, ella me dijo que debía aceptar, pues después de todo, cada cambio de hospital que habíamos hecho nos había deparado algo nuevo, diferente, increíble.

Medite junto a ella todos los pros y los contras, pero cuando Esme me dijo que tenía una buena corazonada acerca de aceptar el nuevo trabajo en esa ciudad Biloxi, en el estado de Mississippi simplemente acepte, pues creía que ella tenía toda la razón. Por algún motivo, sabía que algo nuevo nos esperaba en esa soleada ciudad. Incluso creímos que era bueno para los niños, pues así tomarían algo de sol y una dosis extra de vitamina C, que tanta falta les hacía y bueno, quizás allí, mis niños no se negaran a hacer nuevas amistades, pues aquí en Tennessee su círculo se cerraba prácticamente a ellos tres.

Sin embargo, y debido a lo adelantado del ciclo escolar, era prácticamente imposible cambiarlos de escuela, por lo que cuando se los comentamos los cinco llegamos al acuerdo de que yo aceptaría el trabajo en la nueva ciudad y de que ellos se quedarían en el colegio, como internos mientras terminaba el curso, después, irían al nuevo colegio en Biloxi.

Hicimos nuevamente todos los trámites necesarios para el traslado, inclusive realizamos el embalaje para la mudanza a la nueva ciudad.

Cuando llegue allí me sorprendí de sobremanera. No esperaba un hospital psiquiátrico, así.

Desde el primer instante en el que puse un pie en ese hospital sentí unos terribles escalofríos recorrer mi piel.

Era realmente difícil, sentía como si alguien de allí necesitara de mi presencia, de pronto sentí como si el estar allí no fuese un acto de mi voluntad, sentí como si hubiese llegado porque alguien me llamaba, porque alguien me necesitaba.

Esme me había comentado algo similar. Me había dicho que había algo en esa clínica que la llamaba, sentía como si alguien la necesitara, aunque no sabía porque o para que. Yo simplemente asentí al no saber dar respuesta a sus cuestionamientos y la abrace. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Había recorrido cada pasillo de ese muy extraño hospital. No me acostumbraba del todo a lo gélido del lugar. Pese a que recorrí los pasillos una y otra vez, sentía que había algo que aun no descubría. Casi al final de la segunda semana me di por vencido, pues después de mis constantes investigaciones intentando encontrar algún pasillo secreto me di por vencido y creí que todo lo que creía sentir no era más que producto de alguna extraña paranoia. Sin embargo y que, pese a que en ese preciso instante no se definir si fue lo mejor o lo peor descubrí que no era así.

Anne, una de las enfermeras más antiguas del psiquiátrico una noche tropezó conmigo. Llevaba en sus manos algunos folders que se cayeron al tiempo que chocaba conmigo. Me disculpe con ella por mi distracción, sin embargo ella aseguraba que era su culpa.

Me sorprendió la cantidad de expedientes que llevaba, supuse que irían al archivo o algo similar, sin embargo no era así. Lo supe poco después.

Me despedí de ella después de ayudarle a levantar todos los expedientes, pero el nerviosismo en sus acciones me hizo creer que algo ocultaba. Decidí no darle mayor importancia, sin embargo, un expediente que olvido me llamo la atención y decidí recogerlo.

Intente llamarla, pero al no responderme y al no haberme percatado por el lugar que se había ido opte por llevarlo a mi oficina. Después se lo entregaría –pensé.

Sin embargo, cuando tome ese expediente entre mis manos sentí como si todas las respuestas a mis dudas estuvieran allí. No es como si estuviera paranoico o algo similar, aun más, me sentí mal al comenzar a leer el expediente.

Vaya sorpresa que me lleve al darme cuenta de lo que albergaba.

En el expediente se leía:

**Mary Alice Brandon. 11 años. Esquizofrénica con tendencias a creer tener visiones del futuro y nombrar como sus padres a dos completos desconocidos a los que nunca ha conocido, y que sin embargo asegura ser su familia. Asegura tener dos hermanos, una hermana, una cuñada y alguien que necesita de su búsqueda. Sus padres la internaron hace un año, cuando en un ataque de pánico llamo a esa mujer de sus visiones y asegurar que sus padres no eran sus padres. Terapia electrochoques. Fecha de ingreso: Febrero del año 2005. Dr. Alfred Solórzano.**

Me sorprendí de sobremanera al leer todo el expediente de Alice. En un principio lo que más me había sorprendido era su fecha de ingreso hace casi un año, no había fecha de alta, motivo por el cual supuse que aun estaba aquí. Su terapia me pareció algo totalmente cruel e inhumana, e incluso fuera de práctica, pues estudios científicos revelaban que era prácticamente obsoleta y que no servía para absolutamente nada. Excepto, claro, causar mayor daño. Había algo que me decía que debía ayudarla. Lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que en los registros que me habían mostrado del hospital Alice no aparecía como interna, de hecho, no había ningún antecedente de ninguna Mary Alice Brandon en el archivo, por lo que, decidí ser cauteloso.

Le conté a Esme acerca de mi descubrimiento y ella me aconsejo que hacer. Tal y como ella me lo dijo, me anduve con pies de plomo y lo primero que hice , por supuesto, fue devolver el expediente de Alice, no sin antes y aunque fuese poco ético, sacar una copia del mismo al lugar al que pertenecía.

Pasaron varias noches hasta que descubrí que en uno de los pasillos había un muro falso que daba a unas escaleras oprimiendo un par de botones. Memorice la contraseña.

No me arrepiento, sin embargo si me reprocho por no haberlo descubierto desde tiempo atrás. El pasaje conducía a unas angostas escaleras que daban a una especie de sótano en el que había algunos pacientes de los que no había registro en el hospital.

Di con el numero "de cuarto" si es que así podía denominársele a aquel lugar en el que estaba la personita que había estado buscando.

Me sentí lleno de ternura y de golpe me inundo la imagen que había visto la primera vez que había visto a Esme en Forks. Alice era una pequeña niña, muy menudita, casi un fideo con un hermoso y largo cabello azabache, no quise interrumpir sus sueños y me dedique a contemplarla extasiado.

Esa misma mañana con el horror de haber descubierto el horror que se manejaba en aquella clínica, volví a casa. Le conté absolutamente todo a Esme. Pero sobre todo, le conté sobre la pequeñita que dormía plácidamente en aquel lúgubre lugar.

El hermoso rostro de Esme perdió su color cuando termine de relatarle los horrores que había encontrado en aquel lugar. De un momento a otro me pidió conocer a Alice. En un principio yo me negué, sin embargo, ella me convenció. Pues algo en su interior también le decía que esa pequeñita necesitaba de nuestra ayuda.

Con sumo cuidado y como estratega –ni siquiera se dé quien había heredado esa cualidad- me dedique, junto a Esme a encontrar una forma en la que lográsemos ella entrara a ese lugar de forma desapercibida.

Por varias noches me dedique a vigilar cada uno de los movimientos del hospital y como cada noche, me dedique a ir a observar a la pequeñita. Parecía tan frágil, tan rompible, cual cristal.

Supuse que debido a su medicación y a sus horribles terapias cada noche la pequeña caía en un terrible estado de inconsciencia. Me sentía tan mal, tan impotente por no poder evitarlo, sin embargo, cada noche acudía allí, con la esperanza de que ella en alguna parte de su inconsciente aun conservara algo de cordura y le susurraba que pronto la sacaríamos de allí. Le susurraba que había comprendido su problema y que debía dejar de hablar de él para evitar que la siguieran lastimando con esos electrochoques.

Le lleve una manta con la cual cada noche la cubría de aquella frialdad. Era una mantita que Esme había tejido y tenía una "A" bordada con unos hermosos lazos rosados.

Una noche, incluso me atreví a llevarle una muñeca y a dejarle una nota. Supe que la recibió porque aquella noche, aun entre sueños y algodones menciono la palabra "Gracias".

Después de un par de noches, por fin logre que Esme pudiera entrar a la clínica sin ser detectada.

Esa noche me impacte. Alice estaba despierta y nos dijo:

**Mami, papi. Los esperaba. Sabía que vendrían por mi y que no me abandonarían. Esme en un impulso la tomo entre sus brazos mientras la niña nos relataba todo lo que allí había pasado.**

**Nos conto como es que desde pequeña había tenido unas visiones y que, aunque todos la creían loca ella nos esperaba. Sabía que nos hacía falta y que sin ella no seriamos una familia completamente.**

**Yo simplemente asentí, pues nos conto de nuestro encuentro y nos dio detalles que nadie conocía. A partir de ese día, Esme se dedico a hacerle visitas diarias prácticamente, pues Alice le dijo de un pasadizo secreto que conducía al lugar.**

**Nos agradeció por su muñeca, pues era la primera que tenía en años, ya que su mente no recordaba nada. Después de todo, los electrochoques si la habían afectado. No recordaba a su familia y eso era realmente ¿malo o bueno? No sabria definirlo.****No recordaba absolutamente nada de su infancia, según nos había confesado, era como estar en un profundo foso de obscuridad.**

**Nos conto –aunque con un ligero matiz de tristeza en su voz, más sin embargo, sin ningún reproche-, que hace tiempo esperaba por nosotros, por su familia, para volver a estar juntos. Su sonrisa era tan cálida, tan tierna, tan simplemente indescriptible, con su esencia llenaba todo nuestro mundo.**

Esme y yo habíamos investigado y descubrimos que los Brandon eran una acaudalada familia de Biloxi que, al simplemente no poder enfrentarse más a lo que ellos denominaban "Enfermedad de Alice" habían decidido abandonarla en el psiquiátrico y en esa misma fecha fingieron su muerte, incluso una falsa lapida lo probaba.

Tanto Esme como yo creímos que era necesario sacar a la pequeñita de allí antes de que el daño fuera realmente irreversible. Mi pequeña hada se mostro feliz y accedió a hacer todo lo que le pedimos, nos dijo que ya se moría de ganas de jugar con Edward y con Rosalie, de hacer bromas con Emmett y mil cosas más. Cada noche, sin embargo, iba a su habitación y jugaba con ella, me llenaba de orgullo y de satisfacción escuchar de sus pequeños labios un "papá" o una sonrisa suya. Era una niña muy inteligente y adoraba que le contara cuentos para dormir. Se dormía aferrada a mi regazo o a el de Esme quien la visitaba por las noches (debido al pasadizo secreto que conectaba cerca de nuestro hogar) cobijada con aquella frazada que Esme le había tejido con tanto amor y cariño.

Era como si ella realmente fuese una pieza muy necesaria en nuestro rompecabezas, como si el puzle realmente estuviera por completarse.

Descubrí también que la memoria de Alice se había borrado debido a las inhumanas terapias, y creí pese a lo egoísta que eso pudiese sonar que era lo mejor. Mi pequeña hada no tenia porque recordar a las personas que tanto daño le habían causado.

Logramos una fuga del hospital prácticamente limpia. Para no despertar sospecha alguna, me quede laborando allí por un par de meses más, mientras mi pequeña niña estaba en casa a salvo y segura con Esme. Evitando así que cualquier extraño pudiera acercársele o dañarla.

Sin embargo, al final tuve que confrontar a mis otros tres hijos, los cuales no sabían de la existencia de Alice. Todos, afortunadamente lo tomaron muy bien. Ninguno se molesto, sin embargo y por lo delicado de la situación y entiéndase por delicado el no querer que nadie descubriera a la niña debíamos mudarnos a la brevedad posible.

Renuncie a mi trabajo argumentando que para mi era muy doloroso observar a cada uno de esos pacientes y no poder lograr un cambio real en ellos, pues después de todo yo solamente era un médico cirujano, no un psiquiatra.

Esta vez fue Alice quien eligió. Nos mudamos a Philadelphia. Y fue justo en ese lugar en donde encontramos al "último miembro de nuestra familia". Jasper.

* * *

Estoy subiendo nuevamente este capitulo porque me di cuenta que por un error lo borre. Sorry

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	6. Jasper

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos de mi invención. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

LA IDEA SURGIO DESPUÉS DE LEER QUE LAS ALMAS DE LOS VAMPIROS RENACEN Y NUNCA MUEREN.

Recuerden, todo va desde la perspectiva de Carlisle.

**CAPITULO VI**

**JASPER**

Habían transcurrido cerca de seis meses desde que nos habíamos mudado a Philadelphia. Contrario ha lo qué hubiésemos podido creer Rosalie Emmett y Edward habían aceptado de muy buen grado la mudanza, así como a su nueva hermana.

Alice era un verdadero torbellino de energía con una chispeante sonrisa. Mi pequeña hada –así solía llamarla debido a su altura- era tan vivaz y tan alegre qué lograba contagiarnos a todos de su singular alegría. Había logrado hacer sonreír a mi princesita y sé había convertido en la compañera de bromas de Emmett, mientras, por breves periodos, era capaz de mantenerse en calma, escuchando a Edward mientras tocaba el piano. Su melodía favorita chopsticks.

Habíamos logrado rescatar sus papeles y encontramos una grata sorpresa. Alice, pese a lo pequeña y menudita qué parecía, era un poco mayor qué Emmett y Rosalie, sin embargo y gracias a los electrochoques, Alice de alguna manera había sido capaz de suprimir el año de horror y de torturas a la qué había sido sometida, por lo qué, por increíble qué sonase, juraba tener la misma edad de Edward.

Esme y yo nos preocupamos, por supuesto, pero consulte a un viejo amigo al cual, si necesitaba realmente su ayuda, -según dijo- debía contarle toda la verdad y así lo hice. Después de exponerle por completo el caso de Alice, me explico qué debido a los electrochoques qué había sufrido, tendría un estado de amnesia permanente, por lo cual no era recomendable intentar hacer qué recordara.

Me explico, qué cuando los seres humanos sufren un trauma demasiado fuerte o uno qué les hace un daño lo suficientemente terrible –el cual varia de persona a persona- el mecanismo de autodefensa del cerebro tiende a bloquearlo y qué, aunque en alguna parte de su memoria, ese recuerdo estaría, no lo recordaría conscientemente. Me explico qué también en algunos casos no es muy recomendable intentar hacer recordar a las personas, pues estas pueden sufrir una alteración mayor, qué en algunos casos solo los más afortunados pueden superar y en otros, simple y sencillamente deben sobrevivir a base de terapias psicológicas para ayudarles a controlar su dolor, algunos otros, sobrevivirán a base de medicamentos y solo en el peor de los casos, un grupo reducido sé suicida.

Por supuesto, con la explicación qué me había dado, y después de contarle a Esme absolutamente todo, acordamos qué lo mejor para Alice era llevarla a terapia, por recomendación de mi viejo amigo, por supuesto.

Sentía mucho miedo de saber qué es lo qué sucedería y aunque no me lo decía, sé qué Esme también estaba alterada, sin embargo, mi colega y amigo nos había explicado qué era necesaria una valoración, para un futuro lejano, si es qué Alice deseaba recuperar sus recuerdos, debíamos tener la suficiente madurez y armas necesarias para manejarlo, ya qué debíamos cuidar los detalles para evitar un choque postraumático aún mayor, pues ya sería muy duro en sí mismo, recordar qué habían sido tus propios padres quienes te habían abandonado en tan horrible lugar.

Cuando el doctor Stephens salió sentí un miedo aún mayor. Pues aunque Alice salió con una enorme sonrisa de su consulta, sinceramente no sabía a qué atenerme. Podría ser, qué fuesen buenas o malas noticias, según la perspectiva de quien lo vive, por lo qué, aparentando una calma qué no tenía, le pedí a Alice qué nos esperara tranquila, y nos llevamos una grata sorpresa al darnos cuenta como es qué, aún y con su vibrante energía, la pequeña hada acepto quedarse quieta mientras hablábamos con el doctor.

Tanto Esme como yo, entramos tomados de la mano. No sabíamos lo qué enfrentaríamos y era muy probable qué no fuesen noticias nada agradables. Sin embargo, la vida suele dar grandes sorpresas y como lo fue en nuestro caso algunas pequeñas recompensas.

El doctor Stephens nos observaba desde su lugar. Su rostro no detonaba emoción alguna, en esos momentos, lo único qué pude pensar es en los rostros de mis pacientes, pues ellos deben pasar por un proceso de temor igual al qué ahora Esme y yo vivíamos.

-Les tengo buenas noticias, -comenzó el doctor Stephens. Con las pruebas y valoraciones qué hemos venido realizándole a Alice a lo largo de estos meses, he llegado a la conclusión de qué tienen a una niña muy sana y feliz.

La condición qué Alice presenta es excelente. Con las pruebas y las valoraciones hemos descubierto qué no ha perdido ninguna de sus habilidades mentales ni motoras. Afortunadamente la pseudo terapia de electrochoques no ha afectado su desarrollo. Sin embargo, esas visiones qué cree tener yo las atribuyo a qué si bien ha superado el dolor inconscientemente ella vive una realidad en paralelo, en el qué cree o da forma a imágenes en su cabeza de lo qué sueña. Esas "visiones" como ella las llama, no son más qué ideas prefabricadas de sus anhelos, qué si bien no le causan daño, si deben ser controladas, pues debe aprender a distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. Pero creo, sin temor a errar, que esa no es su preocupación, ¿Cierto?

Sé qué su verdadera preocupación estiba en el hecho de qué Alice pueda o no recordar las torturas a las qué ha sido sometida. Respecto a ese punto me permito explicarles qué una parte consciente de ella recuerda haber estado en un psiquiátrico, más no así su desafortunada estancia en el lugar. Eso es un buen indicio, pues aunque la he cuestionado sobre sus recuerdos, me dice qué es como sumergirse en un cuarto obscuro.

Desafortunadamente para ella, no recuerda más allá del día en el qué los conoció. Su amnesia sé extiende incluso a sus años anteriores de vida, pues aunque es consciente de haber pasado por diversos grados de educación escolar, por llamarlos de alguna manera, no lo es de quienes fueran su familia.

Para Alice, no existe más familia, amigos o cariño y tristeza y alegrías qué la qué ha vivido a su lado. De hecho, estoy completamente seguro de qué su familia biológica podría pasar a su lado y ella ni siquiera los reconocería. Aunque no lo recomendaría, ya qué este también podría ser un factor detonante para desencadenar sus recuerdos anteriores.

La vivacidad y tenacidad qué ha mostrado Alice es envidiable. Muestra unas ganas intensas de vivir, más no así de recordar su pasado. Mi consejo como médico tratante es no forzarla a recordar y ayudarle a construir un nuevo futuro y nuevos recuerdos.

Así habían pasado tres meses desde ese diagnostico. Esme y yo habíamos llegado a la conclusión de qué Alice no necesitaba recordar y qué no la forzaríamos a ello, por lo qué aún con algo de miedo, decidimos que si en algún futuro Alice recordaba algo, allí estaríamos nosotros para apoyarla en lo necesario, por lo qué toda la información qué habíamos reunido de su pasado la guardamos, de algo podría servir y en el futuro, ella contaría con nosotros para ayudarle a resolver cualquiera de sus dudas.

Sin embargo, en Philadelphia nos llego una última sorpresa por conducto, de alguna manera, de Alice. Con sus aparentes 13 años, Alice sé había convertido en una especie de torbellino con más energía, por supuesto desarrollaba actividades de acuerdo a esa edad y de alguna manera, eso nos trajo al siguiente miembro de nuestra ya numerosa familia.

Con su carácter tan alegre, Alice era invitada prácticamente a todas las fiestas habidas y por haber en el colegio en el qué ahora estudiaban los chicos y ella.

Sin embargo, su lugar favorito era una vieja heladería, de esas qué parecen muy antiguas y en las qué difícilmente entrarían los jovencitos.

Alice siempre hablaba del error qué había sido encontrarnos primero, pues aseguraba qué ella tenía qué buscar a su Jasper.

No era qué le molestara qué ella hubiese llegado primero a nuestras vidas, pero siempre aseguraba qué Jazz estaba solo y qué la necesitaba. De alguna manera, ella siempre aseguraba qué el la encontraría a ella. Qué solo tenía qué estar en el lugar correcto y ese, al parecer era esa vieja heladería.

Todo lo qué Alice nos decía había comenzado a tener sentido. Fue justo un lunes por la mañana qué todo comenzó. Al parecer Alice había tenido otro de esos desvanecimientos en los qué solía ver cosas qué ocurrirían en días posteriores. Pero ese día no fue así.

Con sus ya famosas visiones, venia siempre un terrible dolor de cabeza, por lo qué aquella mañana Alice no asistió al colegio con autorización de Esme y mía por supuesto.

Pero al medio día, Alice insistió en qué debía estar en la cafetería. Era un día precioso y permitimos qué saliera. De hecho, yo mismo la lleve al regresar a casa, después de terminar mi turno en el hospital.

Alice había insistido en llevar una chaqueta de Emmett, decía qué a Jasper le haría falta. En vano era discutir, pues si habíamos aprendido algo era qué no debíamos llevarle la contra a Alice cuando ella aseguraba qué algo o alguien vendría o sucedería.

La tarde había venido a llenar ese extraño día en Philadelphia y una fuerte tormenta no pronosticada por el meteorólogo comenzó a azotar sobre la ciudad cerrando de alguna manera algunos caminos debido a su intensidad.

Esme y yo nos preocupamos por Alice, pero afortunadamente el fuerte temporal no derribo la comunicación celular por lo qué recibimos una llamada de Alice avisándonos qué sé quedaría en la cafetería hasta qué el temporal pasara.

Atentos al riesgo qué podíamos sufrir si es qué no atendíamos a lo qué Alice nos decía, decidimos confiar en ella, pues además había demostrado ser una niña muy sensata, y quedamos en recogerla después de qué el temporal pasara.

Nunca llegue a saber qué sucedió, y lo único qué realmente conozco es lo qué la misma Alice y Jasper han contado de lo sucedido mientras llovía.

De repente ella lo vio entrar y al instante se levanto. Era como una fuerte atracción, imposible de evadir.

Un torbellino de finos cabellos obscuros se levanto del taburete que estaba cerca de la barra, -dijo Jasper qué a lo lejos vislumbro, y sin saber muy bien cómo o por qué, el se abrió paso entre la multitud congregada en el lugar, qué sé guarecía del temporal, misma qué, de pronto se desvaneció, cuando con pasos finos que cualquier bailarina envidiaría se acerco ella a el.

El parecía un ángel de cabellos rubios y hermosos color cielo. –Aún cuenta Alice.

—**Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —dijo.**

Y él, como simple autómata, y temeroso de su reacción, y como buen caballero sureño, agacho la cabeza y dijo:

**Lo siento, señorita.**

Y por un instante, el tiempo pareció congelarse aquella tarde e incluso el temporal sé desvaneció en un mundo perfecto en el qué solo existían el y ella. Cuando ella le tendió la mano y el la tomo lleno de esperanza y salieron juntos de aquella cafetería, ante la atónita mirada de aquellos que se encontraban en el lugar, pues no era la clase de reunión qué sé esperan, mucho menos Terry el propietario, qué de sobra conocía a Alice y qué al parecer a el nunca lo había visto por el lugar.

Habían comenzado a charlar y Terry llamo para avisar qué Alice estaba platicando con un perfecto extraño y qué le preocupaba. Por suerte, el temporal había amainado y pude salir enseguida en busca de mi pequeña. Pero me lleve una sorpresa muy grande cuando la vi sonreír. Por supuesto también comprendí el miedo y la preocupación de Terry, pues el jovencito estaba lleno de marcas parecidas a las de un corte de navaja o algo similar, pero deje de prestarle atención cuando escuche un suspiro y unas palabras de Alice.

-¿Qué sucede, mi dulce Alice?

-Nada. Es solo que pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás.

No negare nada. Por supuesto me desconcertó, pero al parecer en ese instante Alice también sé dio cuenta de mi presencia, por lo qué sé levanto de la mesa, con Jasper tomados de la mano.

Me basto un segundo para comprender qué el es a quien tanto Alice aseguraba debía buscar. El la miraba como encandilado, era fácil darse cuenta de ello. Parecía qué su mundo giraba en torno a nuestra hija y al parecer no me había equivocado, pues en cuanto Alice sé acerco a mi el sé envaro y sé porto como un pequeño soldado, cuidando, acechando, analizando y protegiendo a mi pequeña hada.

Sabía qué de nada valia discutir con Alice, por lo qué con una mirada –a la cual no pude resistirme- asentí llevar a Jasper a casa, con nosotros.

Estando allí, nos conto qué el era de Galveston, Texas, pero qué sus padres sé habían separado, al parecer su madre era mexicana y sé lo había llevado a vivir a la ciudad de monterrey, Nuevo León, en donde ella había muerto.

El por supuesto debido a su marcado acento sureño y a su color de ojos y de cabello, e incluso su lenguaje, había sido un marginado social y qué al parecer la única qué lo había tratado bien era una chica llamada María, misma qué lo había inmiscuido en un mundo bajo. Nos conto qué el alcohol, el sexo y las drogas a su temprana edad 14 años había visto y probado muchas cosas.

Nos conto qué sus cicatrices eran producto de las guerrillas entre pandillas de aquellos lugares, así como de haber defendido a María de sus compañeras. –Por supuesto, todo lo qué nos relataba nos lo había dicho mientras Alice había subido a su habitación y a la de sus hermanos buscando ropa para él.

Cuando le cuestionamos como sé sentía, lo único qué pude vislumbrar fue el tormento qué reflejaban sus ojos, por lo qué no supe porque, le ofrecí quedarse en nuestra casa. El acepto de buen grado, aunque no sin terminarnos de contar su historia.

Nos dijo qué había escapado de aquel mundo y aquellos días de tormento cuando decidió buscar a su padre en Galveston. Por suerte, su madre siempre le había dado una copia de sus documentos de identidad, por lo qué no había sido difícil para él cruzar la frontera, sin embargo al regresar, sé encontró con qué su padre había formado otra nueva familia en la qué el simplemente no tenía cabida y lo había rechazado, era cruel, inhumano y doloroso. Sinceramente me pregunto ¿Cómo un padre puede rechazar a su pequeño hijo? Supongo qué mucho influyo el ver el estado en el qué sé encontraba Jasper. Sus cicatrices daban miedo, por supuesto, pero mi mayor miedo era ¿Cómo lidiar con un adolescente qué ha pasado por tantos traumas y golpes en la vida?

Con Alice, Emmett y Rosalie había sido muy distinto, eran pequeños y los conocíamos un poco más, mientras qué Alice no recordaba absolutamente nada de su tormentoso pasado. Vi a Esme y en su rostro vi verdadera preocupación, no hacía falta qué me lo dijera, sabía qué pensaba algo similar a lo qué yo.

Vaya si nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando nos dimos cuenta de qué lo único qué le hacia falta a Jasper para salir adelante era Alice.

* * *

**bueno, les debo una enorme disculpa, pero culpen a las musas y muchas cosas que han pasado por mi vida en los ultimos tiempos. Pero bueno, cuando regresaron aproveche para terminar la historia, por lo que les dire que aun faltan un par de capis y los subire una vez por semana.**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente. Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a Holly Rossilyn, Strangeeers y a YouAreMine21 **

**Aún sigo con el otro, pero espero qué el capítulo de Jasper y su incorporación a la familia te haya gustado.**

**En cuanto a lo qué les explico sobre la amnesia temporal de Alice, solo diré qué no miento es algo real.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Hasta el próximo.**

**Viene Bella.**


	7. De vuelta a Forks

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos de mi invención. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

LA IDEA SURGIO DESPUÉS DE LEER QUE LAS ALMAS DE LOS VAMPIROS RENACEN Y NUNCA MUEREN.

Recuerden, todo va desde la perspectiva de Carlisle.

**CAPITULO VII**

**DE VUELTA A FORKS**

Por supuesto, la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia no resulto tan fácil como lo había sido en ocasiones anteriores.

Habíamos pasado una semana de relativa tranquilidad antes de qué una especie de tormenta sé desencadenara sobre nuestro hogar. Jasper nos había estado contando todas sus andanzas. Nos hablo de cómo tuvo un amigo qué al igual que él había escapado del control qué María ejercía sobre ellos.

Nos conto qué para poder sobrevivir en las calles había aprendido a defenderse y a luchar contra todo y contra todos. Era reservado, no tenía amigos, solo compañeros de escaramuzas.

Sé había convertido de alguna manera en el líder de aquella banda liderada por María y dos de sus amigas. Nettie y Lucy. Entre las guerras de pandillas y "el adiestramiento" de los nuevos miembros de la pandilla es qué había ganado cada una de esas cicatrices.

Nos hablo de un amigo muy particular. Un tal Peter, el cual había escapado con otra chica de la pandilla Charlotte, pues estaban hartos de luchar una guerra sin sentido por unos territorios en los qué ellos sé pudiesen creer los amos y señores.

Al parecer, Charlotte los había traicionado dándoles información sobre como sé organizaban al líder de otra pandilla y eso les había causado algunas muertes innecesarias, por lo que Jasper tenía el deber de matarla, aunque el sé negaba. Por ello, cuando le hablo a Peter sobre los planes de María la noche en qué debían matarla, este último huyo con ella.

Así habían pasado dos años, mismos en los qué el sé sentía –según nos conto, cada vez más miserable- ya no entendía el porqué de su existencia y sentía deseos de morir y llevarse consigo a María –hasta ese entonces el centro de su vida-, por haberlo inmiscuido en ese mundo de perdición. Pero afortunadamente no fue así, pues una de esas noches Peter y Charlotte volvieron y le hablaron sobre su nueva vida.

Le contaron sobre lo difícil qué era comenzar nuevamente, lejos de todo el dolor y la podredumbre qué encerraba aquel mundo. Era difícil hacerse un lugar en el mundo, pero podía lograrse. Pues era difícil no ser señalado por tus cicatrices o por todo tu pasado.

Ellos sé habían ido lejos, pues al parecer los padres de Peter lo habían localizado y él había vuelto a su lado en Estados Unidos, pero llevándose consigo a Charlotte. Habían retomado sus estudios y estaban a punto de terminar la secundaria.

Al parecer, un secreto de los mejor guardados por Peter era el hecho de que su padre era el vicepresidente de una trasnacional qué no le prestaba atención, pero qué a su vuelta lo había tratado como al hijo prodigo y lo había aceptado con él y con Charlotte, lo qué él agradecía y había aceptado de buena gana a Charlotte en la familia.

Sin embargo, cuando Peter le había hablado sobre como es qué había sobrevivido a ese mundo, el hombre había insistido en conocer a la persona qué le había salvado la vida a su hijo, y durante un año, lo habían estado buscando para agradecerle, por lo qué el hombre le había ofrecido a Jasper la misma oportunidad qué a su hijo y a Charlotte. Volver a Estados Unidos y seguir estudiando para tener un futuro mejor. Por supuesto, Jasper había aceptado.

Pero tiempo después el sentía qué no formaba parte de ese grupo. Sentía qué sé había convertido en una carga para aquel hombre por lo qué había dejado una nota de agradecimiento y una falsa carta en la que explicaba qué su padre lo había buscado para llevarlo consigo y con su nueva familia. Sus andanzas lo habían llevado a Philadelphia, en donde él y Alice sé habían encontrado.

Jasper había vivido una vida muy dura desde muy pequeño. Había sufrido el tormentoso divorcio de sus padres en el qué más qué su bienestar parecía qué ambos lo habían tomado como moneda de cambio y, por otro lado la muerte de su madre y el rechazo de su padre habían hecho mella en el generándole desconfianza. También el hecho de ser tratado como un marginado había influido de sobremanera, las pandillas, el alcohol, las drogas y el sexo no eran algo nuevo ni inquietante para él, había conocido ese mundo a una edad temprana en donde había perdido su inocencia. Desde muy pequeño, Jasper había aprendido a lidiar con problemas de adultos y era difícil para el volver a creer en alguien, hasta la llegada de Alice.

El mismo día qué Jasper llego a nuestras vidas solo sé encontraba en casa Rosalie y Alice. Edward y Emmett habían salido de campamento; eran niños exploradores y habían tenido una acampada en un bosque cercano, por lo qué no llevaban teléfonos celulares o cualquier otro aparato de comunicación.

Por extraño qué parecía, Rosalie había hecho una buena amistad con Jasper. No sabía a qué sé debía, era extraño verla sonreír así, a un extraño. No era como si… bueno, en realidad lo conociera de tiempo atrás.

Su parecido era impresionante. Casi podrían pasar por gemelos, tal vez mellizos. Compartían la misma edad, más no así la misma fecha de nacimiento.

Su cabellera rubia dorada era otro punto de unión entre ambos. Sus ojos también azules sé diferenciaban porque los de Rosalie eran de un azul tan intenso qué casi parecían violetas, mientras qué los de Jasper eran de un azul más profundo como el océano. Aunque ambos tenían un velo de profunda tristeza imborrable-aún cuando sonreían- en sus miradas.

Su piel era blanca, casi albina, como todos en esta rara mezcla de personalidades y miembros qué nosotros insistíamos en denominar familia.

Quizás, solo quizás, también sé llevaban bien por el hecho de qué Jasper, de alguna manera era capaz con una simple mirada era capaz de transmitir sus emociones y hacer qué te calmaras o enfurecieras. Según su estado de ánimo. O porque no sé había negado a acompañar a mis pequeñas hijas al centro comercial y cargar todas sus bolsas sin protestar. Sea cual fuere el motivo Jasper había logrado congeniar con mis dos pequeñas hijas y por supuesto, con mi amada Esme.

Pero decía qué su incorporación no había sido relativamente fácil como la de los anteriores miembros de nuestra familia, pues en un inicio Edward y Emmett no parecieron aceptarlo mucho. Quizás era porque de alguna manera, Jasper sé había convertido en una especie de rival para ellos al robarles la atención de sus hermanas.

Al parecer, el temporal había hecho mella en los alrededores del bosque, por lo qué los campistas líderes habían decidido volver antes de tiempo. No querían qué los pequeños sufrieran un accidente o algo similar, por lo qué Edward y Emmett habían vuelto sin previo aviso a casa del campamento. Realmente fue algo curioso de observar, pues aún recuerdo su llegada.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de televisión. Aquella tarde, Alice había insistido en qué deberíamos pasar el día juntos y nada mejor qué teniendo una tarde de películas, después de todo, por la mañana habíamos dado un paseo por el centro comercial y nada era mejor qué esto para relajarnos y poder descansar.

Edward y Emmett habían llegado con sus habituales risas. Nos sorprendimos y giramos nuestra atención hacia Alice buscando una respuesta, -quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió- al parecer, la pequeña hada si había visto la llegada de sus hermanos y por eso había insistido tanto en pasar la tarde juntos.

Al parecer, Edward y Emmett casi enfermaron del susto al ver a Jasper. Su habitual palidez casi sé volvió una marca traslucida. Era fácil comprenderlo. Había un extraño en su casa qué en el mismo instante en el qué los vio llegar, sé envaro de nuevo como un soldado, muy cerca de Alice formando a su alrededor un invisible muro infranqueable qué no permitía tocarla o hacerle daño alguno.

Olvidaba mencionar qué lo qué había causado más impacto en Edward era el hecho de qué las cosas de su habitación habían sido trasladadas a la cochera, pues era el cuarto más cercano al de Esme y el mío, y necesitábamos tener cerca a Jasper para poder estar seguros de qué él estaría bien a nuestro lado y encajaría en nuestras vidas, -además de qué Alice había sugerido qué ese debía ser la habitación temporal de Jasper- pero debido a su repentina llegada, no habíamos tenido tiempo suficiente para acomodar su nueva habitación.

Por supuesto, en un principio Edward sé enfado, pero en un milisegundo cambio su actitud al notar como Jasper sé paraba delante de Alice como tratando de protegerla, Emmett también sé dio cuenta, por supuesto, por lo que de inmediato ambos relajaron sus posturas.

-¿Quién es el papá? –Me había cuestionado Edward.

-¿Qué hacen mis cosas en la cochera, mama?

Respondimos sus dudas. Por supuesto, no les hablamos del pasado de Jasper, por lo qué ambos fueron conversando con el poco a poco y el comenzó a ganarse su confianza. Sin duda, gracias a qué eran pequeños no preguntaron mucho sobre sus cicatrices, ni mucho menos. Solo tuvimos qué estar pendientes de su comportamiento, algunas veces hostil y otras tantas como si fuesen los mejores amigos.

Fueron unos meses difíciles, por supuesto, entonces, llegamos al mes de octubre. Día 13. El cumpleaños de Rosalie.

Habíamos estado preparando una pequeña fiesta. Habíamos escuchado como Jasper le hablaba de una costumbre en México, y en gran parte de Latinoamérica de festejar el 15 cumpleaños de las jovencitas de una manera muy especial. Por supuesto, preparamos una pequeña celebración para ella y nos dirigimos a Denali, donde habitaba mi única familia.

Eran Carmen y Eleazar. Una pareja qué habíamos conocido años antes, ellos tenían una historia linda. Sé habían conocido y enamorado, pero el padre de Carmen no aceptaba a Eleazar por ser un hombre de tradiciones y costumbres diferentes. Ella era española y el italiano, por lo qué su crianza había sido muy diferente. Habiéndose olvidado de todo y de todos, ellos sé habían fugado y hacia unos años qué habían llegado a Estados Unidos, donde habían adoptado a tres huérfanas, qué sé habían convertido en su familia.

Mientras estábamos con los Denali, en Alaska, hubo un suceso qué nos hizo volver al punto de partida.

La fiesta de Rose, de mi pequeña princesa había transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad. Rosalie había deseado qué partiéramos el pastel ya entrada la tarde. Por la mañana nos habíamos dedicado a consentirla y a mimarla, como siempre, y precisamente por esos mimos, Rosalie había insistido en dar un paseo alrededor de Alaska, Jasper la había acompañado, ya qué el resto terminábamos de preparar su fiesta.

Mientras nuestra mañana comenzaba a transcurrir normalmente, al medio día, aproximadamente, recibimos una llamada muy nerviosa de parte de Rosalie. Un hombre los había estado siguiendo a ella y a Jasper. Al parecer quería hablar con ellos, pero Rosalie tenía miedo, por lo qué sé habían apresurado hacia una tienda, un lugar seguro antes de qué pasáramos a recogerlos.

El miedo en la voz de Rosalie me asusto mucho. ¿Quién podría tener interés en secuestrarla? ¿O quien podría tener interés en vengarse?

En la única persona qué pude pensar fue en Royce King I, después de todo yo había enviado a su hijo a la cárcel. O quizás podía ser el mismo Royce King II, ya libre.

Omití preocupar demás a Esme, por lo qué le avise qué iría a recoger a los chicos porque Rosalie no había encontrado la blusa qué buscaba. Alice me aseguro qué todo estaría bien, pero qué debía darme prisa y recogerlos cuanto antes.

Había comenzado a llover, nada nuevo en este lugar, pero si malo para mi desesperación por conducir rápidamente, era una necesidad la qué me apremiaba para saber qué mis hijos estarían bien y qué nada malo les podía suceder.

Llegue al centro comercial y marque el numero de Rosalie, pero no me contesto, al parecer el vendaval qué de repente había comenzado había hecho estragos en las líneas de comunicación.

Comencé a buscarlos por todo el centro comercial. En esos momentos no tuve cabeza para nada más. Era ilógico qué yo, una persona tan racional no pudiera pensar en otra cosa qué en finales obscuros, sin escala de grises.

Por fin fui capaz de localizar a Rosalie. Jasper la mantenía abrazada y ella lo sujetaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me acerque rápidamente, al tiempo que escuchaba lo qué el hombre decía.

-Eres mi hijo, Jasper, te he buscado por mucho tiempo, debes volver conmigo.

-Perdone, señor, no lo conozco. –Le respondía Jasper.

-El es mi hermano. –Respondía temerosa Rosalie.

Me acerque con mayor prisa. Mis hijos estaban acorralados. Mi miedo y mi preocupación sé convirtieron en nada, para dar paso al coraje y el enojo, cuando escuchaba al hombre reclamar "A su hijo". ¿Qué derecho tenía después de haberlo rechazado? Ninguno.

Rosalie, Jasper –casi grite.

El hombre sé percato de mi presencia, por lo qué rápidamente volteo hacia mí.

Otra ventaja, en teoría, era el hecho de qué nuestros ojos y nuestros cabellos eran muy similares.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –pregunte al estar lo suficientemente cerca.

Por inercia, o quizás por miedo, Rosalie sé acerco hasta mí y me abrazo, mientras Jasper permanecía paralizado, confirmando mis sospechas.

-Papi, qué bueno qué has llegado, este hombre insiste en llevarse a Jasper. –Relataba mi princesa entre sollozos.

-¿Cómo es….?

-Padre, -dijo Jasper. Al parecer este hombre ha perdido a su hijo y me está reclamando como si yo fuese ese hijo.

-Eso es absurdo –dije.

-No lo entiende –dijo el hombre. Ese muchacho es mi hijo y usted me lo ha robado, aseguraba.

Una muchedumbre curiosa ya sé había congregado a nuestro alrededor, por lo qué, tratando de mantener la calma le pedí al hombre hablar en un lugar más tranquilo.

Al notar nuestro alrededor, el hombre accedió, por lo qué nos sentamos en una mesa, alejada del bullicio.

-Ese es mi hijo. –Comenzó nuevamente el hombre a reclamar apenas nos sentamos.

Es imposible qué lo sea, -le respondí. Es mi hijo.

-Pero.

Jasper, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado y con una clara confusión en sus ojos hablo.

-Lo siento, señor. No lo conozco. No sé quien sea usted ni quien sea su hijo. Este hombre qué usted ve aquí, es mi padre. Me adopto cuando apenas tenía cinco años, después de qué mis padres murieran en un trágico accidente…. –comenzó a narrar la historia qué supuestamente habíamos creado para Rosalie.

Mis padres, quiero decir, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico del qué mi hermana gemela y yo sobrevivimos, aunque debo decir qué yo no salí ileso, como puede comprobar. Todas las cicatrices qué tengo son producto de aquel accidente. Mi nombre es Jasper Cullen. Aunque antes fue Jasper Hale Platt. Este hombre qué usted ve aquí, es mi tío. Su esposa, mi madre Esme, es hermana de la mujer qué murió en aquel accidente. Mi madre nos encomendó a su cuidado y es por ello qué nos adoptaron. Mi hermana melliza y yo somos los hijos de Carlisle y Esme Cullen

El hombre miraba perplejo, como intentando desmentir la historia. Yo no sabía qué decir, pero fue Rosalie quien hablo.

Escuche señor, yo no sé quien haya sido su hijo ni porque asegura que es mi hermano. De lo único qué estoy completamente segura es qué usted ha venido a perturbar lo qué sé suponía seria uno de los días más felices de nuestras vidas. Mi hermano y yo hoy cumplimos quince años y sé suponía qué escogíamos nuestros atuendos para celebrar hasta qué usted ha llegado a perturbar mi calma. Usted no tiene idea de lo qué es perder a un ser querido. No puede saber lo qué sé siente despertar en la noche con pesadillas y qué tu hermano –mismo qué ahora usted asegura es su hijo- te tome en los brazos y te diga qué todo estará bien, qué papá y mamá….

-Es suficiente, hija. No hables más. Es obvio qué el dolor de haber perdido a su hijo a este hombre lo ha trastornado al punto de querer confundir a tu hermano con su hijo.

El hombre nos miraba extrañado. Comenzó a analizar a mis hijos, algo qué yo no podía impedir, pero qué sin embargo Jasper si hizo.

Padre, mamá debe estar preocupada porque no regresamos, seguramente tiene miedo de qué la tormenta no nos haya permitido volver. Será mejor llamarla y asegurarle qué todo está bien. Es hora de volver. Lamentamos su pérdida señor, pero por favor, antes de actuar intente pensar en el daño qué le causa a los demás. El hombre lo miro asombrado.

Salimos de esa lugar, antes de darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar. Decidimos no arruinar la alegría de los demás por lo qué dejamos qué aquella fiesta transcurriera como si nada hubieses pasado. Sin embargo, tome la precaución de hacer una llamada qué había venido posponiendo por mucho tiempo. Llame a J. Jenks, un abogado qué era capaz de conseguir cualquier documento falso y hacerlo pasar por original.

A la mañana siguiente le conté a Esme lo ocurrido la mañana anterior en el centro comercial, por lo qué acordamos qué era hora de volver a alejarnos de la sociedad, pero está vez a un lugar muy seguro. Un lugar en donde jamás nos buscaría nadie.

Dos días más tarde, al la tarde, después de qué los chicos volvieran del instituto, les comente qué había aceptado una nueva plaza en un lugar muy alejado, de hecho el lugar más lluvioso de todo Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington, donde había comenzado mi historia con Esme.

Los chicos, acostumbrados por demás a las mudanzas, no opusieron resistencia y lo sucedido en el centro comercial solo quedo entre los involucrados aquella mañana.

A todos les sorprendió lo sucedido. Sin embargo aceptaron de buen grado cuando les explicamos las nuevas reglas de nuestra familia.

Jasper y Rosalie serian a partir de ahora y hasta su muerte, gemelos. Sobrinos de Esme y míos. Mientras qué Edward y Alice, por compartir edad, serian hijos biológicos de Esme y míos y Emmett seria otro pequeño al qué habíamos adoptado. Tanto Emmett como Jasper y Rosalie iniciarían la siguiente primavera el primer año de instituto, mientras Alice y Edward terminaban su último año de secundaria.

El circulo había estado completo. Hasta aquella tarde, cuando Edward regreso como perdido en sus pensamientos, después de conocer a Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de Forks.

Pero la historia de Bella con esta familia es algo diferente a lo qué hubiese podido pensar.

Algunas veces pienso qué fue un error volver a Forks, pero otras tantas pienso, qué es lo mejor qué pudimos hacer. Después de todo, nadie puede huir de su verdadera esencia.

* * *

**Besos y hasta el siguiente. **

Ahora viene la incorporación de Bella a la familia Cullen ¿Cómo imaginan qué será?

Espero sus teorías.

Por cierto, ya se que es domingo, pero hasta hoy tuve chance de subir el fic.

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Hasta el próximo.**


End file.
